


Us

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Cinderlla Girls, THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls, im@s, imas
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Nonbinary Asuka, Other, poly Syuko/Rina/Ryo, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: Ninomiya Asuka’s journey of self discovery. With the help of Matsunaga Ryo, Shiomi Syuko, and Fujimoto Rina (Asuka’s new friends who have gone through similar life challenges) Asuka will finally learn who she is and what that means.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say “nonbinary Asuka”?
> 
> Yes. It was me.
> 
> I REALLY love this headcanon (especially since Asuka’s CV actually IS nonbinary) so I’ve finally gotten around to writing it! I hope it is as powerful as I’m trying to make it! Please enjoy!

“We are not getting a dog, Rina.”

 

“But whyyyyyy, Ryo-chan!” Her girlfriend’s shrill voice rang loudly through the phone. “I promise, Ryo-chan, I promise I’ll take care of it! I’ll walk it, I’ll feed it, I’ll play with it, I’ll, I’ll-!”

 

“Rina, we went over this with the cat. Our apartment is already too small for just us, and you want to add a dog to that? I know you’ll take care of it and give it a lot of love and affection but we can’t have a d-“ Ryo stops. Talking, walking, breathing. All of her freezes.

 

“Ryo-chan?” The worry in Rina’s voice is obvious. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sorry, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later. And no that does not mean you can get a dog.”

 

“Fiiine~” Rina’s voiced relaxed and it made Ryo smile. “I love you! Be safe!”

 

“I love you, too. Give Syuko a kiss for me.”

 

“Will do! Bye babe!”

 

“Bye.” Ryo slipped her phone into her pocket and listened. She heard what sounded like sniffling and sobbing but the rain made it hard to pinpoint where it came from.

 

She slowly proceeded forward, the sound getting louder and louder. She reached the bridge before her neighborhood and stopped, noticing a lump in the center of it. She squinted, trying to make out the shape, but the heavy rain made it difficult. She was certain the sound was coming from whatever it was though and slowly approached it.

 

The first thing she noticed of the lump was long strands of purple and decided it couldn’t be an animal, at least not any she knew. Whoever they were, their whole body shook as they cried and she very lightly placed her hand on their back.

 

They froze and stiffened at the touch and she gently ran her hand up and down, trying to soothe them.

 

“Hey, there...”

 

No response.

 

“How come you’re out in the rain like this?”

 

Silence.

 

“You could get sick, and you’re family must be worried.”

 

“My ‘family’ is not worried for me, that I am certain of.”

 

The bitter, yet sad tone of their voice struck a cord in Ryo’s heart. She shifted closer, almost shielding the person from the rain, as made her they both fit under her umbrella.

 

“Well, I’m worried for you. It’s not good for you to be out here this late, on top of it raining.” The person fell silent, almost like they were thinking.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“...Aria...”

 

“What a pretty name. It’s nice to meet you, Aria, I’m Ryo.”

 

“Nice to meet you too...”

 

“So, where do you live? I can take you back, or to a friends house, or-“

 

“I don’t want to go back there!” Aria becomes even smaller and she starts shaking.

 

“I’m sorry, that was a dumb suggestion...” Then an idea popped into Ryo’s head.

 

“Hey, can you hold this for me, please?” Ryo holds the umbrella hand out towards Aria. “I have to make a call.”

 

Aria looks up to Ryo and Ryo meet’s eyes with strikingly purple eyes. “But, you’ll be cold and wet...”

 

Ryo smiles at her. “I don’t mind.” Aria pauses for a second before nodding, taking the umbrella from her.

 

Ryo stood up and pulled her phone out, calling Rina and Syuko. As the phone rang, she smiles briefly at Aria, trying to reassure. Aria avoided eye contact.

 

“Hellooooooo~!” Rina’s voice was so loud even Aria can hear it over the rain.

 

“How’s it going, Ryo-chan?” The contrast between Rina and Syuko’s voice made Ryo feel warm and she smiled.

 

“Hi, you too. I kind of have a...situation.”

 

The three girls had a conversation that Aria couldn’t quite make out, nor one that she was particularly interested in. While they talked, she drew shapes in the semi-wet concrete with her finger. Eventually, the conversation seemed to come to an end.

 

“Alright, thank you guys so much for understanding. We’ll see you soon. Love you, bye.” Ryo hung the phone up and sighed, moving her heavy, wet hair out of her face.

 

“What did you mean by ‘we’ll see you soon’?” Aria was standing as well not, her eyes focused intently on Ryo.

 

“Oh, I just...” Ryo faced Aria and her tone became very gentle and caring. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. “While I don’t know exactly what’s going on, I have a feeling and I want to help you. So, in the least creepy way possible, would you like to stay with me for a little while? Until you feel comfortable enough to go home?”

 

Aria laughed slightly at the creepy remark but she took it into serious consideration. After a few moments of pause, she nodded. “I think... that would be best for now. As long as you don’t mind, of course...”

 

“Of course I don’t mind, I asked you.” Ryo lightly ruffles the other’s hair, making her smile. “Well, off we go, then.” As the two crossed the bridge together, a strange feeling of right washed over them and they never looked back.


End file.
